


Can't help but find you adorable (Phan)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2015 Phan, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I fell in love with you, and I didn't notice until I sat on that bed with you and talked about how you were beautiful in my eyes. You revealed part of yourself and told me otherwise, and when I saw the glint of happiness in your eyes as you spoke, I knew I said the right thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't help but find you adorable (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this one shot is in third person. I just made the summary in first because I felt like it XD

Everyone could tell by the well he looked at him, Dan adored Phil. He loved his best friend, the only person who knew him so well. The only person who could always make him laugh, to smile, to love.

Phil was Dan’s world. But that’s why he cried some nights. Dan had never really had much ease sleeping. Ever since he was younger, Dan could never get a well-rested sleep like so many other kids his age could, because of his fears.

And tonight, Dan was like that. He wasn’t afraid a demon would come out and drag him into oblivion like when he was younger, oh no.

Tonight (or, this morning. It was roughly two am), Dan was thinking of his feelings. He sat on the floor in front of the mirror, still in yesterday’s messy clothes. He had slight bags under his eyes, from the lack of sleep he always had.

One night, him and Phil had fallen asleep together on the couch (accidentally, of course) while watching something on the television. Dan had remembered how that was probably one of the best sleeps he’s had in a long time.

He placed a hand on the mirror, looking at his face, his mind drifting to thoughts of Phil. He could never get use to the feeling of his chest tighten at the thought of his best friend not returning his feelings, but he never cried about. 

Dan felt himself fall back onto the carpet, before his eyes fluttered closed.

-

“Dan?”

Said male groaned on the floor, grabbing Phil’s attention from the side of his bed closest to the door. Phil had walked in to wake Dan out, as it was nearly midday, to not find him under the sheets.

He walked over to the mirror, where Dan still laid. Dan opened his eyes slowly, his gaze landing on the slightly distanced Phil, who stood above him smiling.

“Why are you on the floor?” Phil giggled, his tongue sitting between his teeth as he laughed, setting off Dan’s heart. He sat up, looking at himself and Phil in the mirror.

“Ugh, my hair make me look horrible,” Dan ignored Phil’s question (which was probably rhetorical anyway). Phil sat next to Dan, still smiling.

“No you don’t,” Phil responded, mentioning to Dan’s curly hair. 

Dan narrowed his eyes at Phil through the mirror, shaking his head. “I look like a fucking hobbit.”

He watched at Phil’s mouth twitched into a frown, before wrapping his arms around Dan’s shoulders from behind. This happened often, but it never failed to make Dan’s heart beat faster. Phil spoke up, his voice quieter than before. 

“You’re natural hair looks better,” Phil mumbled, his hot breath tickling Dan’s neck.

Dan’s face heated up slightly, and looking at the mirror, he noticed he (and Phil too, for some reason) he was blushing.

Dan pulled away from Phil, both men standing. “I’m going to get dressed…” Dan said, and Phil smiled and nodded, skipping back out to the kitchen.

-

Phil, recently, could never get his thoughts to think of anything other than his best friend.

Later that night, he was lying in his bed, ready to head to sleep, but he couldn’t. His thoughts couldn’t stop drifting back to Dan, who was doing whatever he does in the next room. 

He sighed and stood up, his pajama shirt rolling down and covering his stomach (it wasn’t when he was lying down), and he walked to Dan’s door, lightly knocking incase Dan was asleep. He had put his glasses on first, having taking his contacts out when he lied down to sleep.

A few thumps sounded from the other side, most likely Dan getting up and clumsily walking to the door, before the door opened. There Dan stood, his hair curled slightly, a pair of boxers and a shirt the only thing covering his tanned skin.

He smiled at Phil. “You can’t sleep?”

Phil shook his head, a grin on his lips. “I’m catching your sleeping pattern.”

Dan chuckled, before allowing Phil into his room. He was only scrolling through the dark pit on Tumblr, so Phil wasn’t interrupting anything.

The two boys sat on the bed, Phil lying down and staring up at Dan, who just stared back. It was a comfortable gaze they had on each other, the other not finding it creepy. You could call it a moment, like they were scanning each other.

“You look cuter with your glasses,” Dan suddenly blurted, his face turning red slightly when he realized what he had said. He was not meant to say that!

Phil blushed too, before breaking gazes with Dan. “Not really…”

Phil seemed like the type of person to love everything about themselves. Of course, Dan knew better that Phil hated his eyesight, and he hated his glasses, saying he didn’t look nice in them.

It was like Dan’s hair.

“Yeah you do,” Dan fired back, moving slightly closer to Phil. Phil looked up at Dan, noticing the movement, and moved closer to Dan, his hip brushing on Dan’s thigh. 

“Oh really now?” Phil mused. “It can’t be as cute as your hobbit hair.”

Dan’s calm looked turned to a slight glare towards the boy. “It’s cuter than the tragedy that is my hair…”

Phil sat up with time, both their sides right up against each other. Phil lifted his hand and weaved it through Dan’s hair, which went curlier at the movement. Dan slapped his hands against Phil’s porcelain arm in a joking manor.

“Phil, stop it, its curling!” Dan whined, but the older male didn’t. He only laughed at his friends’ behavior to the action.

“That’s the point, it looks pretty on you!”

This caused Dan to freeze, which made Phil realize he may have taken it a bit too far with his words, making his movement freeze. Both boys looked at each other, Dan’s eyes wide, before Dan’s lips trembled, his mouth opening.

“…You really think I’m pretty?”

Dan was insecure, everyone knew that. But Phil never understood why. Dan’s words right them made him smile, because he did something right. “Of course I do, you’re beautiful.”

Dan smiled, his dimple showing, before his hugged Phil, his face dug in his shoulder. “Thank you.”

Phil hugged Dan back, and that’s when everything clicked together in his mind.

Phil Lester was in love with Dan Howell.

-

Phil couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t help hugging Dan more than he used to, giving him love filled eyes when he wasn’t looking. Thankfully, the fans seemed to not notice. Or they didn’t say anything about it, but with teenagers watching, the latter was very unlikely.

Dan couldn’t help but notice that Phil had been showing more affection to him as well, but it’s not like he minded. He loved how Phil was always so warm. He gave amazing hugs.

But his chest didn’t like the feeling. The fact Phil was only his friend and showing him so much affection broke his heart, because he wanted to be than friends. He wanted to kiss Phil, he wanted to sleep in his arms, and he wanted to be known as Phil’s boyfriend.

He had awoken up before Phil and made two coffee’s, knowing Phil would be pleased with him when he did. Sure enough, Phil (lazily and clumsily) walked into the kitchen. He had his glasses on, so he probably just woke up.

Phil looked at Dan, who was holding two coffees. He hand the full one to Phil, who smiled. “Thanks,” he spoke, his voice a slight mumble as he sipped the hot drink. Dan leaned against the counter and continued to drink his, watching Phil. 

Sometime over the next five minutes, Phil was fully awake, and was conversing with Dan about his wacky dream he had last night. It was something Dan loved to hear, Phil’s mind was such a place of wonder. 

When Phil finished telling his tale, both males were laughing. Phil admired Dan’s loud and boisterous laugh, he found it cute. So he watched Dan continue to laugh as he calmed down first. His eyes fixated on Dan’s lips, Phil didn’t notice that Dan stopped laughing and had his eyebrows raised in Phil’s direction.

“Phil?” Phil blushed slightly and looked at Dan’s eyes, noticing the smirk. “Y-yeah?”

“Were you just eyeing my lips?” Dan’s grin spread when Phil’s face went a darker shade of pink, basically red now. 

“N-No,” Phil stuttered, nerves pricking his skin in goose bumps. He had always been a bad liar when he was serious. Dan placed his mug on the counter, before he closed the distance between the males, taking Phil’s mug out of his hand and placing it next to his own.

Dan felt the sudden splurge begin to fade, so he hurried as he placed his hands on Phil’s waist, looking at Phil’s frozen blue eyes. 

“Do you want me to kiss you?” Dan asked softly, and couldn’t help for his brown eyes to trail down to Phil’s pale lips. Phil didn’t respond and shakily moved his head, his lips placing themselves on Dan’s.

When his cool (not warm and not cold) lips met Dan’s warm ones, he felt his arms move to Dan’s curled hair, which hadn’t been straightened that day yet. Dan closed his eyes and melted into Phil, the two exchanging a long series of affectionate pecks.

When they stopped, they were breathless. Dan had his eyes closed, his smiling mouth parted to pant. Phil admired Dan as his mouth panted as well, but much less than Dan’s. The younger probably need a little exercise. 

When Dan opened his eyes, they glimmered, his smile meeting his eyes. “I love you, Phil.” He suddenly blurted, his face going pink slightly. Phil felt his lips grin widely, before wrapping Dan’s shoulders in a happy, tight hug. Dan returned it, his arms crushing Phil’s waist just enough for it to be only slightly painful.

“I love you too, Dan!” Phil basically cried out, happy to finally say those words to him. The two stayed in a hug for a while, before Phil pulled away slightly, nose-to-nose with Dan.

Dan smiled, pecking Phil’s lips. “I love how cute you are with glasses.”

“I love how cute your curly hair makes you,” Phil smiled and returned the peck, before they began to kiss again.


End file.
